mrpeoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Rules
Listen Newbie, if I wanted you to be a needy, dependent, I-Don't-want-to-learn, pain in my ass I wouldn't have taken the time to make sure you had this site in the first place. Truth is, I'm not around as much as I used to be and if you are going to stand on your own two feet for once, every now and then you are going to have that oversized piece of bubble gum between your ears and think for yourself. Now I understand that it takes time out of your precious schedule of daydreaming and running through fields of flowers to read these rules, but I rea-ea-ea-ea-ealy don't give a damn." As with any roleplay, Medieval Roleplay has a set of rules every roleplayer must follow in order to participate in the roleplays. 'How to Access the Rulebook' When you enter the game, click on the "Inventory" GUI on the left side of your screen; it has an image of a sack {C}bag. Once you reach your inventory, click and drag the picture of a blue book with writing on it to one of the arms of the model humanoid in the GUI. If you do this correctly, The Rules will pop up. To turn the page, click on the bottom, right corner, of the book. 'The Rules ' The following rules have been taken from the MRP rule book as of July 24, 2011. We are not liable for any rule changes. Godmodding : Firstly, I’d like to say, no godmodding, this is a general rule of any roleplay, as it is just something that ruins it. Godmodding includes the ability to dodge everything, the ability to never miss, the ability to do mass destruction instantly, etc. : Example: *Blows up the sun in a single breath, whilst shooting fireballs from my eyes, killing everyone within a 9,000,000,000 stud radius* Currency : Copper (Base money) : Silver (10 Copper) : Gold (10 Silver) : Platinum (10 gold) : that the value of one Copper ranges from about $.90 to$1.10 Creature Rules : Currently not many, let’s keep it that way. No dragons, no demons, no angels/god/demi-gods. You may not be an animal. : For more information on this subject, see Half-Animals, or Races ' Using a Class : ''The class you pick is what your character is REGARDLESS of disguise or plots. If you are thief hiding as a castle worker, you need to be a thief. Your character can only tell class by actions, not by what you as a player see. No Unearthly Forces : This means no deflecting someone in mid-air without anything doing it. No sudden stopping on a dagger, just no uncanny knowledge, this means do not know if someone is a thief right off the bat, they must catch you in the act. This also includes being able to catch ammunition whilst it is being fired at you, and breaking free from chains being tightly bound to you. No Space Roleplays : Sorry guys but this is not a space roleplay, and to keep people from attempting to have godly weapons, no interplanetary travel, technology, etc, is allowed. I may finish my Space RP someday if I stop working on this, but this is not the place. Pet Rules : Pets must not break any other rules. Pets may not fight but may serve as a distraction or a message carrier. Only larger animals may serve as mounts. Magic Rules : Magic is not allowed to be above street magic level (other than Student of Magic , mage , and archmage ). Street magic is purely visual and can not affect anything but its user and anyone helping with it. This means you could juggle fire but not set someone on fire. You could make yourself glow, you could make a small visual effect, etc. * ''Students gets a small amount and they exhaust easily, mage gets a medium amount and can last a while before being exhausted, and archmage has a high amount ''of magic while rarely facing exhaustion from magic use. * SoMs, Mages, and Archmage's magical capabilities are governed by spells prepared beforehand, with the maximum level of spells in relation to their class (I.E. a SoM would have less than a Mage, and a Mage less than an Archmage). Physical endurance has no effect on spellcasting ability. : The only exception to this rule is if you are a Student of Magic, mage, or archmage. The level of magic is based on the class you are in. : '''Note: This topic is up for debate. We are not liable for any bad choices on your part, and we have done our jobs fairly by presenting two difffering view points below. NPC Rules : You may control an NPC that you are able to be. If you are not an admin, then no mage. If you are not a paladin, no paladins. You may not control large hoards of NPCs at the same time. Kings/Queens may control semi-large groups of guards. Giving away an Admin : If you know an admin is there and no one else does, they are probably moderating. Don’t go screaming out that they are there unless they are actively addressing people in, or out, of roleplay. Doing so will result in a server ban and possible logged offence. Loopholes : Looking for, abusing, or attempting to break rules via loopholes will result in a patch of the hole, and a logged offence for you. The rules are final, and attempting to knowingly go around them is worse than breaking them itself. The most common form would be loopholes in the rule against Assassins. A "Stealthy Ninja that kills people when paid" counts as an assassin. Another popular loophole is the argument against the restrictions of amulets. If an amulet doesn't make a mention to the action your doing, and it's not relevant to the description, '''IT'S NOT ALLOWED.' : ''Example: Godmodding Gary:*Summons huge hulking guard zombie in Bandit Camp* Smart Sally:(Dude, you aren't allowed....) Godmodding Gary:(YUH HUH ET SAID EYE CUD MAIK ZAWMBIES WITH AMULET SO SHUT UP NEWB) Character Control : You are not to control other players' characters without their permission (this includes killing). Now this is to say you cannot kidnap them, but it is that you can't force them to drink a potion that makes them do what you say unless they (out of character) give you permission to. This also includes being able to make a person see or hear something that you supposedly saw. Amulet Regulations : Firstly, ONLY amulets made by Tecmagdiams may be used. Amulets may not me traded nor sold, and you must be wearing one on your character to use it. If the amulet's description doesn't say you can do it, the assume you cannot. 'What Happens if I break a Rule?' First, if an admin is in the server, they will warn you of your behavior, unless it is something serious, like hacking (At which point it's anyone's guess as to what happens next *Cough cough*) If you repeat this offence, the admin will give you a one to five minute punishment, which removes your character from the roleplay for that duration. Continuing to break the rules will result in either a kick from the server or a server ban. After a punishment, the admin can usually be expected to send a report to Tecmagdiams, which, depending on how many reports one has had submitted about them, or the severity of that single report, can result in a ban from Medieval Roleplay in general (AKA Perma Ban'd! Sucka!) If an admin is not in the server, roleplayers should contact an admin after a few warnings. An admin will automatically punish or ban the player. It is advised you also send in a report to tecmagdiams. (Note that player reports are taken just as seriously as administrative reports! Players have been banned on player reports alone!) 'Rules Not Stated in the Book (but still are in effect)' Half Animals : "...however a half cat (Or animal) would not' allowed','' since as you said, it is not physically possible for a man to impregnate a cat. (or a cat to impregnate a women.)"'' Sages : "Breaking the rules. A sage is a sort of advanced mage." Gifting of Student of Magic (And other classes) : "Welcome back to Fact or False! Today's Rumor:You may only SoM two people per server at a time. Well that my dear is FALSE! SoM is an unrestricted gift ability for admins. If I wanted it restricted, believe me I would just have scripted it. :D See you next time on, Fact, or False! (Note that most admins will agree that common sense needs to be factored in when giving special classes in general) Arguing with an Admin : "Yes, if it is going on for too long, and is about something like a previous punishment to either them or another user, yes. Complaining about punishments as such is punishable (temporarily obviously, I'm not going to perma ban someone from all servers because they complained. :3) Interruption of roleplay if it's going on too long too." Adult Roleplays "...Really? Really? ARP? No. Just no." ARP stands for Adult Roleplay. There comes a time in every kiddie's life where they learn about the birds and the bees. MRP is not the place for this. If you are honestly, 100% certain you can not keep it in your pants, go to private chat. MRP is not the place for you to show how well you can graphically describe sexual intercourse. Romantic roleplays are, however, allowed under certain circumstances, such as not making it a constant makeout-fest, not going too much into detail, or stopping the roleplay when someone kindly asks you to. Category:Medieval Roleplay Category:Roleplaying Category:Rules